


Can't Blame Curiosity

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [122]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Jensen, Underage Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Twelve year old Jared has been blessed with a huge cock. He's spending the next few weeks of his summer with his boyfriend and his mom Jenny Ackles while his parents are on a cruise. Jared already know he's gay, but Ms. Ackles' massive chest is making him curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Blame Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Oops i think i wrote too dominant of a Jared...

**Prompt** : Twelve year old Jared has been blessed with a huge cock. He's spending the next few weeks of his summer with his boyfriend and his mom Jenny Ackles while his parents are on a cruise. Jared already know he's gay, but Ms. Ackles' massive chest is making him curious.

 

So what if Jared was gay? Mrs. Ackles certainly wasn’t. His boyfriend was at the grocery store, which meant that Jared was alone with Jenny Ackles in a big, empty house. When his parents said they were going on a second honeymoon, Jared pouted until he realized that he could stay with his boyfriend. He’d been making a lot of plans with Stephen that included closed doors and absent parents.

But now he was staring at Mrs. Ackles’ enormous chest and wondering what they’d feel like under his hands. He wondered if her nipples were harden the way Stephen’s did when he was turned on. “How much longer will Stephen be gone, Mrs. Ackles?” Jared asked.

“Oh, please, call me Jenny,” She said. “Mrs. Ackles makes me feel so old. And our local grocery store is being inspected for the weekend, so he had to go out to the one that’s at least 30 minutes from here. It’s bound to be so crowded on the weekend, too. He won’t be back for at least an hour.” She tittered. “Sorry to leave you alone with his boring old mom.”  
“You’re not boring,” Jared said. “I find you quite interesting to talk to. And quite interesting to look at, too.” 

Jenny blushed. “Jared, let’s keep it professional.”

“Why?” Jared asked. “Stephen isn’t here.”

“Jared–,”

Jared ignored the idea that he was dating Jenny's son as he peeled off her clothing. Jenny's tits were fucking incredible and Jared dug his hands into the huge breasts and Jenny moaned. Jared imagined it'd been a while since anyone paid Jenny's body attention. Her body looked like a 20-year old woman's, not someone who's had a kid. She didn't even have stretch marks. Jared had never considered himself interested in women but for a body like hers he might make an exception. 

"Stephen will be back any minute," Jenny mumbled.

Jared chuckled. "Liar. Five minutes ago you said it would be an hour without traffic. And it looks like he left just in time to be stuck in rush hour. So we've got time to ourselves." Jared slid her skirt and lace panties off. Her legs were cleanly shaved and elegant. Jared ran his hands up her skin until he was at her thighs. Jared pushed her thoughts apart to reveal the hairless pussy. It was so different than the heavy packages he was used to. "Oh look at that," Jared commented. "You're wet. It's been a while since you've been fucked, huh?"

Jenny didn't respond but the look on her face said enough. "You're dating my son," she tried.

"And now I'm going to fuck _you_ ," Jared countered. He dragged his jeans off. His cock bulged against the cotton underwear. He couldn't want to slide into Jenny Ackles' wet pussy and feel her clench around him. Jenny looked hesitant. "Do you want this or not?" Jared asked. He pulled off his underwear to reveal his massive dick.

"No," Jenny replied. Jared saw the lie in her eyes and smirked. Everything about her posture was screaming to be fucked.

"Last chance, Jenny," Jared murmured.

She chewed on her lip and it came away red and swollen. Jared wondered what they'd feel like under his. "Yes," she whispered.

Jared grabbed the foil package of a condom and slid it on. Jenny’s pussy was bare and wet. Jared could easily slid into her and moaned. The feeling was better than in his boyfriend. Stephen was tight, but pussy was better than his ass. It was naturally wet and felt like no one had been in here in months. “When was the last time you were fucked?” Jared asked.

“Four months,” Jenny moaned. “Oh, Jared, we shouldn’t do this.”

“But you want it,” Jared replied. “Tell me you want it.”

“I want it,” Jenny whispered.

Jared let her get away with the silence and started to rock inside of her. When she’d gotten use to the feeling of Jared inside her he started to pound into her. He pulled out, his cock slick with her pussy juices, and then slammed back in. The chair she was sitting in slid back with a loud screech and Jared grinned. He fucked her hard and fast, his hands cupping her amazing breasts.

They were round and smooth and Jared couldn’t even believe they were real. The areolas were tinged brown against the milky white tits and her nipples stood erect. Jared tweaked them as he kept up his firm thrusts and Jenny whimpered. Jared smirked and flicked the bud with one hand. His mouth wrapped around the other nipple and she squeaked. “Fuck! Oh god, Jared!”

Her pussy clenched around Jared’s dick and his thrusts became erratic. He was going to come too early. Jared got her left breast nice and wet before switching sides. His tongue flicked at her right breast and his hand rolled the soft flesh of the other one. Jenny was writhing underneath him in obvious pleasure and Jared smirked. He could make this sexy woman fall apart with his dick and his talented tongue. Maybe he’d put Jenny on her knees and force his cock down her throat. He’d love to see her swallowing his come.

Jared’s free hand went to rub against Jenny’s clit. She squealed and her orgasm crashed over her. Jared fucked her through it and his own come spurted inside the condom. He almost regretted wearing it; he’d like to see her belly swollen with his child. Maybe in a few years.

Jared slid out and tossed the condom in the trashcan. “Thanks for the fuck.”

“What…what will you tell Stephen?” Jenny panted.

“Nothing, obviously,” Jared drawled. “But gimme a call if you want to do this again. I love Stephen but your pussy and these–,” He massaged her breasts, “–are enjoyable.”

“I won’t call you,” Jenny muttered.

Jared winked. “Don’t lie to yourself, sweetheart.” He slid on his pants. “Your body wants me, and I want it. And I always get what I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> open to prompts here or at [my tumblr](http://www.irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
